Return of Blaze
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Rated T just to be a little on the safe side that and the last chapter hints at something wrong : Anyway, when the Interdimentional Matter Transporter finally gets Sonic to Blaze's world, another adventure ensues. SonicXBlaze pairing. Bite me.
1. Chapter 1

Note+ symbols next to character names means that I own them. No + equals I don't own.

After the whole "Mushroom Kingdom" fiasco, Sonic, Tails and Amy entered The Interdimensional Matter Transporter. They were joined by Professor Von Dyke, a Bothan scientist. Von Dyke wanted to set up a base of operations on Earth.

Von Dyke : "To get more accommodated with this new galaxy."

Little did they know that another adventure was about to happen. One that will be the most emotional I've ever made so far. In a small world, far away from the reaches of Earth and even Corneria, was Azeroth. A little Murloc was playing in the shallow water, being observed by his parents.

Kid Murloc: "Glarrrgh, glargh, grarr grarr!"

He probably meant something like, "I can't wait until I'm old enough to swim in the farthest depths of water like mommy!" During the tykes play and the usual goings-on in the village he lived in, an evil Necromancer, who was perhaps was the best-and most evil- dark spell caster in the star system, was watching. He was none other then Samiel ("Tales of" series. You might remember him from Tales of Symphonia).

Samiel: "Look at those pitiful creatures...Murlocs...They resemble Mur'guls...I need a slave of my own...I was so close to getting a powerful zombie servant, but NOOOOO! That damn fox messed everything up...Using the Necronomicon by stealing it was a bad idea...But, I guess a mortal slave is better...Perhaps."

Samiel summoned a full unit of skeleton warriors from the Twisted Neither.

Samiel: "Kill them all. But leave only one alive. The survivor must be a juvenile or younger!"

The skeletons obeyed and attacked the village. The Murlocs may as well have been moths battling a raging fire. The skeletons spilled so much blood in the name of their master. The little Murloc wasn't seen by the dull yet strong undead. He saw everyone he knew die. Their corpses litered the once peaceful village. Samiel walked to the child Murloc.

Samiel: "You will do nicely."

The Necromancer tried to lift the child, but it splashed water in his face.

Samiel: "Why you little-"

The Murloc swam away. Samiel was angry because he can't swim. In his fury, he turned and destroyed the entire village with his magic. Only a barren space of dirt was left.

Samiel: "Grrr...Guess I'll have to stick to what I've got."

And with that, he disappeared in a purple fog. The escaped Murloc would have cried if it weren't underwater.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and Amy were in the workshop on Earth, trying to find Blaze's world.

Tails: "Let's try this one...Pushes the on button"

The Transporter activated and the portal opened. But, on the other side wasn't Blaze's world, but Azeroth. The little Murloc from before came out of it, along with a puddle of water. The portal closed after the Murloc came out.

Tails: "This isn't it..."

Little Murloc: "Glarrr Glarrr?" What the heck?

Amy: "OOOOOO. What's that?"

Sonic just closed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't it. The Murloc jumped onto Amy and began to weep.

Amy: "Awww. Don't cry. Where's your family?"

Von Dyke burst into the workshop at that moment.

Von Dyke: "Good day, gentlemen and women! I have found our- Good Heavens, is that a Murloc?"

Everyone but Von Dyke: "A what?"

Von Dyke: "A Murloc. They're from Azeroth, a world of Magic and Dragons and such. I'm a lvl. 60 Gnome Warrior."

Everyone again: o.0

Von Dyke: "Wha, er, nevermind that. A Murloc is an amphibious and very territorial being. The only reason why this one is here with us weeping is probably because it was orphaned recently. That sucks indobadibly."

Amy: "In that case, I'll be your new mommy! I'll name you...Soiny! "

Sonic: Slightly blushing "Are you naming it after me?"

Tails: "Uh, Amy, it looks like a boy."

Amy: "How do you know that?"

Tails: "I just know."

Amy: "Well...You're a Murloc, and a boy, so I'll name you...Murry!"

The little Murloc, now "Murry": Happy "Glarrgh!"

Amy: "Yeah! And now, Sonic will be your father!"

Sonic: "WHAT? Why do I have to be his father?"

Amy: "Because I think Murry wants you to, and so do I."

Amy ran close to Sonic and gave him the innocent look.

Amy: "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Murry: "Blarg?" Please?

Sonic: Giving up "Oh...alright. You win."

Von Dyke: "Then it's settled. Now, let's get working on Miss Blaze's planet's location."

Tails: "Ok."

They got to work. Amy was bugging Sonic about being Murry's new "father". Two people were listening outside the door. Birds, actually.

Jet: "Did you hear that?"

Wave: "Yeah. She called it her 'treasure'. We've got to get our hands on it. It could be ANYTHING!"

Jet: "Then let's get back to the airship and come up with a plan."

Wave: Nods

The two love-birds...

Wave: "WHAT!" slaps Weresheep

GAH! Ok, ok. Jimminy Crappit... THEY hopped on their extreme gear and took off. Who knows what will happen next? There, happy?

Wave: "Hmph."

Gee, your welcome...She'll change. They always do. They're lovers and we all know it.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A "+" next to someone's name means I own them. No + means no own.

The world's sky was a purplish color now. Blaze looked up to the sky and closed her eyes.

Blaze: I wish that I could see Cream and Sonic again. I know I will...Who am I kidding? I can never see them again...Besides, I must protect the Sol Emeralds, even though Eggman Nega is dead...Killed by a flying ice cube. Kinda funny, really.

The bushes behind her began to shake. Blaze felt that something was out of place. She ran off to the bushes. Though she may be young and somewhat stubborn, she was still a cat. She heard something...a giggle.

Blaze: "Who's there?"

The figure simply ran deeper into the thicket.

Blaze: "Hey! Get back here!"

The cat went after the figure.

Blaze: "Stop, whoever you are!"

: "Okay."

The figure stopped at another bush.

Blaze: "Alright. Who are you?"

The figure rushed out of the bushes and went for Blaze. She braced herself. But the figure wasn't attacking...it was hugging? What?

Cream: "I missed so much, Blaze...sniff...did you miss me?"

Blaze: "0.0? Cream? Is it really you? But how?"

Sonic: "That's easy."

Sonic came into view. Cream let go of Blaze, but tears of joy still periodically formed in the rabbit's eyes.

Blaze: "S-Sonic? What is going on? How did you two get here? This is another dimension!"

Sonic: "I don't really understand the details myself. You can ask Tails when we get back. Anyway, it's great to see you again, Blaze. I almost lost hope for a second."

Blaze was stunned. "WTF" is probably what she's thinking.

Cream: Grabbing Blaze's hand "Please come with us back home, Blaze. Pleeeeeeeease?"

Blaze: I guess it couldn't hurt...I'd better take the Sol Emeralds with me.

They're in her pocket.

Blaze: "Ok...It is nice to see you both again...I thought for a moment that I would never see such friends as you again."

Sonic: "Cool! Race you there."

Blaze: "You're on!"

They raced to the portal to The Interdimensional Matter Transporter. It was a tie. Cream got there shortly after they did.

Cream: "This part is kinda scary..."

Blaze: "Don't be scared, Cream. It will be alright. You can just hold on to me."

Cream grabbed her hand. A little tighter then before, she could tell. Blaze looked at the 6-year-old and smiled. I never played Sonic Rush (though I read the entire script of it and know what happened from start to finish), and I noticed that Blaze rarely smiled. So you should remember this part of the chapter. Sonic smiled as well and stepped up to the portal.

Sonic: "See ya on the other side."

He stepped through. Blaze, who still held Cream's hand, followed suit. But all was not well when they got there. The whole workshop had been burnt to the ground.

Sonic: "What the heck happened? Oh no! Tails!"

Blaze: "Is he alright?"

Cream: "Oh no! Tails..." bursts into tears

Blaze: "Don't cry, Cream."

Sonic: "Tails? Tails? Where are you?"

Von Dyke appeared at the scene. Don't worry, though. As a spoiler, Von Dyke didn't burn down the workshop.

Von Dyke: "Master Sonic, come quickly! I've got a lock on his position. He's moving fast. We've got to catch up!"

Sonic: "Which direction is he going?"

Von Dyke: Points down the path into the jungle "That way. It now has a steady but slower pace."

Sonic: "I'm going on ahead. I'm NOT going to lose Tails!"

Blaze: "I'm right behind you, Sonic."

Von Dyke: "Do be careful now."

The cat and hedgehog went in the direction Tails was at.

Von Dyke: "We musn't dawdle here any longer, Miss Cream. There's no telling what sort of thing may happen."

Cream: Sniff "Ok...sniff. Please be ok, Tails."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: No plus sign means no own.

Sonic was running as fast as he could. Blaze was trying to keep up with him.

Sonic: "Tails...Buddy...Don't worry, I'm coming..."

Blaze: "Don't try to worry, Sonic. We just need to find him."

Sonic: "You're right. Hold on to me. I'm not going as fast as Weresheep says I really am."

What 00? What do you mean that isn't your fastest? Well, I'm not your boss, so go ahead. Tell me next time, ok?

Blaze managed to grab his arm.

Sonic: "Hold..on..TIGHT!"

ZOOOOOM! He is running his fastest now. Right?

Sonic: "Yes...--"

A little bit later, Sonic stopped at a cliff to notice the Babylon Rogue's airship.

Sonic: "That's Jet's airship. He's got to have Tails."

Blaze: "You're going to have to hold on to me this time, Sonic."

She grabbed the hedgehog and fire-jumped onto the top of the airship.

Sonic: "Thanks, Blaze. Now, let's get to the bottom of this."

Blaze nodded and they made it into the airship unhindered. They got to the bridge somehow.

Jet: "Sonic, you're here...Who's that?"

Blaze: "I'm Blaze the Cat, now listen!"

Jet: "Oh, right. So, why are you here?"

Sonic: "You know why I'm here. Where's Tails?"

Jet: "Oh, he's somewhere...But, if you want to see him, you'll have to hand over your new treasure. I know you have a treasure, we heard you yesterday at shorty's workshop."

Sonic was getting angry, though wasn't showing it. Blaze, on the other hand, was a women of action. She grabbed the hawk and slammed him on the wall.

Blaze: "Listen here, birdy. I'm higher up on the food chain then you are, so I'd think twice about blackmail."

Sonic: "Besides, I was there, too. Amy was just over exaggerating. Her 'treasure' was really just a new friend we had found...Murry the Murloc."

Jet was shocked.

Jet: "Uggghhhh! Okay, okay! He's with Wave. Storm, show them where Tails is."

Storm: "Right, Boss."

Blaze let go of Jet and she and Sonic followed Storm through the halls of the airship. When they got to the room Tails was at, Sonic gasped; it was the infirmary.

Sonic: "What did you guys do to him?"

Storm: "Nothing. It was an accident. Wave is in there, ask her about it. She was the only one there to see it happen."

Sonic assumed the worst and swung the door open.

Sonic: "Tails?"

Sonic and Blaze witnessed Tails unconscious on the bed next to Wave, who was on her computer.

Wave: "Ack! Please try to open the door a lot quieter next time. This IS an infirmary after all!"

Sonic wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Tails; the fox's head was bandaged, and he had a breathing mask on. No doubt, Sonic thought, that there was bound to be more bandages under those blankets. He shuddered to think of it. Blaze thought no differently.

Blaze: "Alright, Wave, I'm assuming. Who did this to him and why is he like this?"

Wave: "Very well then."

Sonic and Blaze sat down next to Tails.

Wave: "He was in an accident, we brought him here, that's that."

Sonic: Eyes half open look

Wave: "Fine."

Sonic: "Why did you, of all people, help him by bringing him here?"

Wave: "Uh, because, uh, I, uh... Want him to owe me."

Blaze: "Tails did the dramatic 'run and push you out of harm's way and take the blow himself'', didn't he?"

Wave: Sigh "Yes... --"

To Be Continued...Don't worry, I'll put this one with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: No plus sign means no own.

Wave: "Ok. It happened like this..."

FLASHBACK!

Sonic and Cream were ready to go into The Transporter.

Sonic: "I'll be back before you know it."

Tails: "I don't know, Sonic. It may not go so well, with you and Cream coming out of no where and scaring Blaze like you're going to do. The Transporter destination is well off where Blaze really is, so you really need to find her quick."

Cream: "Don't worry, Tails. We'll be fine."

Sonic: "When we get back, we'll be with Blaze. This is going to be cool."

Tails: "Good luck, you two!"

Sonic and Cream went to the portal outside and went through. Tails went back to work on who knows what, when he noticed a burning smell.

Tails: "That smells like...dynamite!"

Wave (who was nearby): "WHAT?"

KABOOOOOOOOM! The TNT exploded, sending Tails into the wall. He looked up to see his workshop on fire. Wave was in the room just before the explosion. She was sent aback as well, but she landed on her feet.

Wave: " ACK! I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a smoke bomb!"

She went over to Tails and shook him.

Wave: "What are you staring at, Shorty? We need to get out of here! Can you stand?"

He tried to, but he felt a pain in his side. A cracked rib. Wave noticed and helped him up.

Wave: "You've got to be sturdier then this."

Tails: I'm only eight. Give me a break!

Wave: Reading the text "Crap! I though you were older! This doesn't make anything easier."

Tails barely managed to close the metal door to The Transporter.

Tails: That should keep it safe. If it were destroyed, then Sonic and Cream would be stuck in Blaze's world.

Wave: "Just stand back, kid. I'm going to try and get this door open."

The swallow started to ram the door, each time getting them closer to escaping. But what she didn't realize was that she was loosening the wooden beams above her. If she kept pounding, they would fall on her. Tails noticed this and ran to Wave. The beams were already falling.

Tails: "Wave, look out!"

Wave: "Wha-?"

Tails pushed her out of the way, but he got crushed by the falling beams instead.

Wave: "Hey! What was that for?" gasp

Tails: "Wave...get...out...of...here...quickly..."

Wave: "Oh no, Tails! lifts the beams off the poor fox's body"

Wave lifted his head and began to NAG!

Wave: "You idiot fox! You didn't have to do that, you know! I'm older and stronger and..."

Another set of beams fell.

Wave: "Alright, screw this. Hang on, kid!"

She picked up Tails and looked for a way out, but there wasn't any.

Wave: "Dammit. To think that I would die here..."

Storm: "Not today!"

Storm smashed open the door with his mighty fist, er, wing.

Storm: "Hey, what happened here, Wave?"

Wave: "Never mind. We need to help Tails, or he'll bleed to death!"

Storm grabbed them both and hopped on the Type-S Extreme Gear.

Storm: "Don't worry, little fox. You won't be dying today, 'cuz Storm's here!"

Wave: Looking at Tails I hope you're right. Because it's my fault.

Back in the present day...

Wave: "And we barely managed to save him. However..."

Sonic and Blaze: "However?"

Wave: "However, when we got him here, I bandaged him and ran a diagnostic. He should recover, but...He's in a coma."

Sonic: "WHAT? No! He can't be!"

Wave: "It's true. He won't respond to anything. He could wake up tomorrow, or perhaps never. I'm sorry, but that's how it works, and I can't help him. As far as debts go, he saved me at the cost of his own life so that means either he is OK, or I live with this guilt for the rest of my life."

Blaze: "Isn't there anything that can be done so he can wake up?"

Wave: "The only thing that could help would be this." turning to her computer "Take a look."

And so they did. Her computer showed a picture of what appeared to be I.V.

Wave: "This isn't just ordinary I.V.; it's a very special and very rare kind. There's only one thing that can produce it; a real live, original Weresheep."

Sonic: "A what?"

Wave: "You can just look for the author of this whacked-out story. But he's not available, though. He went to the moon. Don't ask me!"

I sent her a fax at that moment.

Wave: " 'Dear Wave: I'm at the moon because I read the newspaper and found an article that said there was a Man in The Moon. I figured out that you have to look at the sphere to see him. I find it cool here, so I built a base. By the way, there is another source for the I.V. According to my intel here, the blood of a Meteor Parasite can be mixed with ordinary I.V. and make the rare liquid. One landed on Earth not too long ago. You have to do two things here to not only save Tails, but the world as well; 1. Kill the Parasite. 2. Get some of it's blood. If that thing is allowed to stay alive long enough, then it will awaken and produce an endless amount of Miasma, killing all in it's wake. It MUST be stopped. I'll do what I can, but I have no means of getting to Earth. Here are the coordinates of The Meteor Parasite. Be careful; that alien is not to be trifled with. -Weresheep. P.S.: The coordinates should be on the back.' Here they are."

Blaze: "So, let me get this straight; the only way to wake Tails up is to kill an evil alien, get it's blood, and mix it with I.V. and it will wake Tails up?"

Wave: "That's what it says."

Sonic: "Then I'll go. If I would have stayed, then I could have saved him. And you. It's my fault just as much as yours."

Blaze: "I'm coming with you. If you hadn't come to get me in the first place, then this whole thing could've sorted itself out."

Wave: "I've got to stay here and make sure that Tails' vital signs don't fade. I'm the only one smart enough to monitor him."

Sonic: "I was going to say that!"

Another fax came through.

Wave: "It says, 'No you weren't, I was! -Weresheep'. Jeez, is this guy ominescent or what?"

Sonic: "Doesn't matter. Let's go, Blaze!"

Blaze: "I'm right behind you!"

Sonic grabbed Wave's Type-W Extreme Gear and hopped on. Blaze jumped on with him and held onto Sonic.

Sonic: "Hey Wave, I think I'll just borrow this."

They zipped out of the infirmary. Wave just looked out where they went and sighed. She looked at Tails next.

Wave: "Don't die, Tails..."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: No plus sign equals no own.

Weresheep (That's me!): "OOOOOOK then, this should work." pushes a button

At Sonic & Blaze, the walkie-talkie Sonic had began to speak.

Weresheep: Krrrzzt! "SonKrrzt Blaze Krzzt, do yoKrzzt -ad me?"

Sonic: "Huh? takes out the talkie "Hello? Did you say something?"

Weresheep: "Whew! Finally, the reception has cleared up. Do you read me loud and clear?"

Sonic: "Yep."

Blaze: "Who is it?"

Weresheep: "What do you mean, 'who is it?' It's me, Weresheep! I've got some routes mapped out here on the Moon base. They aren't the best routes in the world, but they still are the fastest."

Sonic: "Ok. Talk to me."

Weresheep: "Right. My radar says that you just entered Emerald forest. Good. That's the beginning of the shortcut. Then you must make your way to the only Capitol ship I could get through. There, you must get to the front of the ship, and get to any ledge of Mt. Vorrent. There is a cave in the mountain. That is where the Meteor Parasite crashed. Hurry! You both have an estimated time of 4 hours before the Parasite wakes up!"

Sonic: "Roger that!"

Sonic put the Type-W Extreme Gear into high speed and they easily made it through the jungle. Blaze had a bad feeling about something: a bit of perversion. **-**. She was starting to like the hedgehog a little more then she should.

Blaze: Blush "Uhh..."

Sonic: "Something up, Blaze?"

Blaze: Shakes "Uh, no, of course not. I'm just not used to this thing is all."

He wasn't the least bit suspicious; the first time he was on an Extreme Gear, he also felt a little queasy. But that was only part of what the cat felt.

Weresheep: "Yo, Sonic, Blaze! You're cruisin'! You both are way ahead of schedule. Just a few more miles to go aaaaaand, you're there!"

Sonic and Blaze arrived at a forest clearing, where the Capitol ship was in the air far above them. There was a small shuttle with a robot next to it.

TX-1: "Greetings, Sonic and Blaze. I am TX-112T3, or just TX-1. I have been given orders to fly you up to the ship as fast as I can."

Sonic: "We were ready when we got here. Just take off."

TX-1: "Very well then. How will you get on?"

TX-1 turned on the shuttle and began to take off. Sonic made the Gear jump into the air and on the wing of the shuttle.

Sonic: "THIS is how you travel!"

Blaze: "Look at how high we are!"

Sonic: "Hey, TX-Whatever, we can take it from here."

TX-1: "Ok."

Sonic: "Here we go!"

They were lifted higher up into the air on the Gear, and the Gear actually managed to land on the Capitol ship, The Archon (+).

Weresheep: "Sonic! Blaze! I've got some bad news! Unknown assailant robots have attacked The Archon! They aren't Eggman's, I know that much. These guys are weird looking. You look like you can spare the time, so why not save me some cash and destroy the commander of the enemy. My robots all have my symbol on them. Which is a symbol for the Moon."

Sonic: "You up for this?"

Blaze: "Yes. I'll take these bucket-heads."

Weresheep: "Bucket-heads...Heh...That's a good one. I gotta write that down."

Robot (WWeresheep, MMaverick) W: "Come on, this way. You are lucky. The enemy commander is at the front of the ship, near the deck. Oh no!" head was blown off

An M robot troop came from the direction of the blast.

Robot M: "Who the? Never mind. Commander Vile wants everything on this ship destroyed, so that's what we'll do!" aims his gun at Sonic "Say goodnight, Blue Freak."

BUUUUUUUUUUURN! Sonic moved to the side and avoided the shot, and Blaze sped up to the robot and kicked a hole in it.

Blaze: "A hole-in-one."

Big Robot M: "I'll make it into a double bogey in a minute! RAAGH!"

The fatso robot charged Blaze, but Sonic did the spin attack and cleaved it in half.

Sonic: "He was right; that was a double bogey. Let's get to the commander and end this so we can get to the mountain."

Blaze: "Right."

They hopped on the Extreme Gear and headed off towards the front. But the mysterious commander, Vile, is not going to go down without a fight.

2nd officer: "Sir! We have a problem!"

Vile: "What is it?"

2nd officer: "Two life-forms are headed in this direction. Looks like this wasn't just some ship with robots."

Vile: "HAH! That's fine by me. Robot opponents bore me, even if they are a match. Prepare my battle mech. This is going to be interesting..."

2nd officer: "Yes, Commander!"

To Be Continued...

Yes, I know. Blaze is kinda getting intiment with Sonic in her mind. Will there be a sign of this? Will there be love? Maybe. To tell you the truth, even I don't really know, though I will when this adventure is finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: No plus sign equals no own.

As they sped to the front of The Archon (+), Blaze closed her eyes.

Blaze: I destroyed that robot, but...something isn't right. I felt like I destroyed it out of anger rather then duty...could it have been because it insulted Sonic?...No, I couldn't have...could I be...I mustn't be.

Sonic: "You know, Blaze, you've been acting weird lately. It's like you're a robot. But, you're not. I know for sure! takes her hand See? You're all soft and warm. Not at all like a robot."

By now, Blaze has started to blush like before.

Blaze: "Err, right. pulls her hand away Soft and...warm..."

Sonic: "But seriously, if anything is bothering you, tell me. If you don't feel like saying anything, I won't force you."

Blaze looked into Sonic's eyes.

Blaze: His eyes...I never really looked at them, but they're...beautiful... and gentle...WHOAH! Hey, get a hold of yourself, Blaze! FOCUS! "I will. Hey, is that him?"

Weresheep: "Is he purplish and has a cannon on his shoulder?"

Sonic: "Sure does."

Weresheep: "That's him: Commander Vile."

Sonic: "Vile? That's a very unimaginative name."

Blaze: "Don't let your guard down for a second, Sonic. If he has the rank of commander, he must be tough. He's even in a machine."

Weresheep: "It looks like a Battle Mech. Vile is a big mech enthusiast. Land the Extreme Gear and kick his metal ass!"

Vile: "So, you want a piece of me? When I'm done, you're going to be the ones who got their arses handed to them."

The Battle Mech charged in on the both of them, but Sonic and Blaze jumped up and evaded Vile. The mech swung around and tried to punch them both with it's fists. Sonic and Blaze each grabbed an arm and began to swing him around.

Vile: "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WOOO NELLY!"

They let go of the mech and it flew through the air and landed square on it's side.

Vile: "Right...I'll get you for that. Battle Mechs are expensive! And look at you both. You're as weedy as a little tree. I bet you couldn't even punch a paper bag!"

Sonic: "I'll make you eat those words!"

Blaze: Glaring "And you're not skinny? You'll regret saying that."

Vile: "Bring it on!"

Vile and Sonic both rushed at each other. Vile fired the cannon from his shoulder, but Sonic used the blast as a stepping stone and launched into the air.

Blaze: "Looking for someone?"

She was right in Vile's face. He was about to fire, when Sonic landed on the cannon and flipped it backwards. The blast sent Vile into the unwelcoming heel of Blaze's kick.

Vile: "Ughhh...static ...Lieutenant, order all troops to retreat...I'm not in my top form today."

2nd officer: "Whatever you say, Commander. All units, RETREAT!"

The M robots were retreating (those pansies were losing anyway).

Vile hopped into a new Battle Mech.

Vile: "You won this time, Rodent. But next time, you'll be pulp, and your little girlfriend, too!" dashes off

Sonic: Blushes "What? Girlfriend?"

Blaze: Blushing even redder then before "We're just friends!"

Vile: To himself "Yeah, right. Weresheep put me in this story for a reason, you know."

Sonic: "Man, what's that guy's problem?"

Blaze: "Doesn't matter. His problem isn't our problem, so let's get going or we will have a problem, Sonic."

Sonic: "No problem!"

Weresheep: "Very funny, guys."

They jumped on the Type-W and grinded on the front of the ship and made an awesome leap into the air. After a few cool tricks, they landed on a ledge on Mt. Vorrent. The cave was there.

Weresheep: "Well done, Hedgehog and Cat! That was the coolest thing I've seen in months! Now, the Parasite should be in that cave. Just be sure to keep quiet in there; any false noise can wake it up."

Sonic: "Alright. Stay close to me, Blaze. Who knows what that thing brought with it or what it attracts."

Blaze: "Uh, right." moves closer to Sonic

They quietly walked down the musty cavern. It was quite cold which made the two shiver. Blaze wasn't paying attention and accidentally grabbed Sonic's quivering shoulders.

Sonic: "Hey, not so close. I might fa-fall!"

He nearly fell, but Blaze barely managed to hold on to him.

Sonic: "Whew...Thanks, Blaze."

Blaze: "Shh... we have to keep our voices at a low."

Sonic: "Right." winks "I know... Man that's boring..."

After a few more moments of shivering and walking, there it was; The Meteor Parasite.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Note: No plus sign equals no own.

Sonic and Blaze stared in wonder at the behemoth from another world. It wasn't called The Meteor Parasite for no reason, after all. It looked like a breathing meteor.

Weresheep (That's me, so I don't need to put a plus sign or anything): "What are you two waiting for? Don't feel sorry for killing it. It takes great pleasure in killing YOU!"

Sonic: "Shh...I hear something."

Blaze: "Like what?"

Sonic: "Like..."

Vile: "ME!"

Vile came out from the cave entrance, looking in top form in his jet black chassis.

Vile: "I'll get you two for making a fool out of me. I won't be beaten by a pair of animals!"

Sonic & Blaze: "SHHHH!"

Vile: "Don't you shoosh me! It's time to tango!"

Sonic: "Be quiet! Or you'll wake it up."

Vile: "Wake what up?"

Blaze: "This thing."

Vile: "Oh no you don't. You cannot deny fate. I will kill you both where you stand. PREPARE TO DIE!"

The Meteor Parasite began to stir, then it woke up.

Parasite: "SCREEEEEEE!"

Weresheep: "What is it? What's happening down there?"

Sonic: "Uh, how do you kill this thing?"

Weresheep: "That's easy. There should be a small creature that's connected to the body. You'll know when you see it. Why do you ask in such a tone of voice?"

Sonic: "Because it woke up!"

Weresheep: "HOLY S! Kill it fast, or else The Meteor Parasite will destroy everything with it's Miasma!"

Vile: "What? A Parasite, here, on Earth? Why didn't you say so?"

Blaze: "We were trying to."

Vile: "Oh yeah...well, we're screwed."

Weresheep: "Not quite. It only just woke up. Now pull yourselves together and destroy it's head-thingie."

The Parasite's main core appeared; it looked like a horribly deformed flying fish. It's two leek eyes shone in the darkness. It's mouth didn't seem to have teeth. The thing needs our air. The Parasite feeds off of oxygen, and the oxygen-rich atmosphere is more then a full meal. The meteor-like part of it's body started to beat like a heart, pumping out Miasma with each pump.

Sonic: "Alright then, Creepy. This is for the only chance to save Tails, and the world."

Blaze: "I won't let you destroy my friends' world!"

Vile: "Uhhh...PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE YA AT? WHERE YA AT? WHERE YA AT? IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"

I guess he had nothing heroic to say. Well, he is evil. You guys are probably like "0.o?

Sonic: "Ooooookay, let's fight!"

The three battled the alien. The Parasite's head spit acid at them, but the acid was dodged. Strangely, the creature began to shake and cause an aura to appear.

THUNDAGA!

Lightning struck everywhere. One bolt struck right behind Vile and he fell into one of The Parasite's Miasma vents, thus clogging it. He couldn't get out.

Vile: "This is bloody hell ridiculous!"

The creature wound up for another spell: Blizzaga!

The entire room was beginning to freeze up. Then all of the ice shattered, sending thousands of shards everywhere. Sonic barely dodged the ice by using his spin attack. But Blaze was slightly grazed. One of the shards gashed her leg.

Blaze: "Auugh..Damn..."

Sonic: "Blaze!"

Sonic ran to her, picked her up and hid behind a rock.

Sonic: "Are you ok?"

Blaze: "I will be. Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic: "This will be harder then I thought. This thing knows some kind of magic."

Then the Parasite made a mistake: It used Firaga next.

Blaze: "Stay back, Sonic."

Weresheep: "What? What is she doing?"

Sonic: "She's going to flare that thing with it's own fire."

Weresheep: "That's dangerous! The sudden jet of fire will cause it to expel Miasma your way before it fries!"

Blaze: "I don't have a choice."

The Parasite flared up and used FIRAGA! Blaze fire-dashed into it, and flew the spell back at the Parasite.

Parasite: "SCRRRREECH! SCRAWWWWWW!"

The spell tore off it's core and the rest of it was incinerated. Vile was thrown out of the cave and into the sky at an incredible velocity.

Vile: "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunantly, like I said, Blaze was caught in some of the Miasma. She stopped and coughed a few times. She felt herself getting weaker with each breath, and eventually passed out.

A while later...

Blaze: "..."

Sonic: "Blaze, wake up!"

Blaze: "Wha?...So-..Sonic?"

She felt herself being held by someone.

Sonic: "Yep."

Blaze: "Where...what happened?"

Weresheep: "You blacked out after inhaling too much Miasma. Don't worry, though; if you aren't killed by the stuff, then there are no after effects."

Blaze: "But...The Parasite...I killed it...did we get any of it's blood for Tails?"

Sonic: "Yeah, so don't worry about it. Just try to rest."

Weresheep: "Oh, and uh, hang on to Sonic."

Blaze: "Why?"

Sonic: "Because we're going for a ride!"

Blaze didn't realize it, but they were on The Archon (+). Sonic was on the Extreme Gear with her in his arms.

Sonic: "Here we come, Tails!" jumps off on the Extreme Gear "Wooohooo!"

Blaze: "WOOOOAH!"

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Note: No plus sign equals no own.

Sonic let down Blaze on the Babylon airship when they landed. Sonic set the Extreme Gear on the side lines when they got in. Sonic had to help Blaze in because of her wounded leg.

Wave: "It's about time you got back. Did you get the blood?"

Sonic: "Yep." tossed her a plastic bag of green liquid "So, do we have I.V. to mix it with?"

Weresheep (Not on the talkie): "I do."

Then I strode in. I wore the traditional Legendary Weresheep tunic with the Moon symbol on it and I had an unbuttoned white lab coat over it.

Weresheep: "This should suffice." placed the I.V. in a larger plastic bag

Wave: "Great, now let's mix these together and..."

A few boring minutes later...

Wave: "It's done." pricks Tails' arm to place the tube and does so "There we go."

Sonic: "So how long will this take?"

Weresheep: "One hour to take full effect, 2-5 hours to a day to wake up."

Blaze: "So he'll be fine. That's reassuring."

Sonic: "I'm beat. That alien's magic was devastating..." YAWN "...and exhausting...good night..."

Sonic ran to another room and laid down on one of the couches and was soon asleep.

About two hours later, Sonic awoke to the sound of Blaze calling his name in excitement.

Sonic: "ACCK! Blaze, what is it?"

Blaze limped into the room.

Blaze: "Sonic! Tails just woke up!"

Sonic: "Alright! Let's go see him!"

Sonic hopped off the sofa and carried Blaze to the infirmary in a flash.

Sonic: Setting down Blaze "Hey Tails, can you hear me?"

Tails: Weakly "Sonic?"

Sonic: "Yeah, it's me. Blaze is here, too."

Tails sat up.

Blaze: "It's nice to see you again, Tails. I'm glad you're alright."

Tails: "Yeah, but you've been injured as well."

Blaze: "I'm feeling a little better. It doesn't hurt much, anyway."

Sonic: "Everyone will be relieved to see that you're OK."

Wave jolted at Tails and wrapped her arms around him in a flood of tears, kinda like in an Anime cliche'. Then, she turned back to her normal self. She slapped him over and over again and nagged about how she was worried and how he didn't have to push her out of the way (even though the falling beams would have killed her). Blaze, Sonic and I had to pry her off and fan her for a while before she calmed down.

Weresheep: "You'd better get some sleep, Tails. You may have been in a coma, but you should still be tired after all of that dreamless slumbering."

Blaze very gently eased Tails back on his back and he fell asleep. Everyone left the room to get some sleep of their own.

Wave: "So, Sheepie, were are you going now?"

Weresheep: "In the morning, I think I'll show Tails to the base back up on the moon. He'd be ecstaticed to see a marvelous base. You can come if you want."

Wave: "No thanks."

Weresheep: "Are you sure? cheesy Well, ahhhhh, now, who I'm I going to give these rare treasure Jades to, then? Maybe Rouge. She'd be more interested."

Wave: "Treasure Jades?" eyes sparkle " AHEM! Well, I guess your place won't be so bad then, if anything."

Sonic set down Blaze on a seat next to the window. Sonic sat next to her. She stared outside the window at the new moon. That was where Weresheep's base was. On a perfect, beautiful sphere in the sky.

Sonic: "Something up, Blaze?"

Blaze: "Nothing...just don't think about it."

Sonic: "Ok. But like I said a while earlier, if you need to talk about something, then say it. I won't force you."

Blaze turned the other way, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

Blaze: Oh Sonic...how can you have such a kind nature?

Sonic: "Thank you, Blaze. Without you, Tails would be a real mess right now."

Blaze: Rare smile "I'm just happy to see you all again. Really. I...am grateful to have met you Sonic...yawn"

She fell on the hedgehog's legs sound asleep. Sonic stroked her hair and looked down at the cat.

Sonic: I never realized how beautiful she was. Amy is cuter, but not as beautiful. "Good night." fell asleep as well

In a dark corner of the star system, in an empty part of space, Dr. Eggman's fleet was heading towards the planet Cerinia. Inside the flagship, Dr. Eggman stared into a glass tank filled with a green liquid. There was something in it.

Eggman: "This is it, Croix. The key to my plans. This new weapon will allow me to conquer and transform not only the planet in a matter of days, but the entire system as well. Maybe even the universe."

Two eyes glowed inside the tank.

Croix: "It is a grand plan, Master Robotnik."

Eggman: "This mask I found will make a great decoration in my new fortress on Cerinia. Right...Sigma?"

The figure in the tank nodded.

Eggman: "I just hope that fox girl doesn't figure out that I didn't learn of Cerinia recently, but 17 years ago...somberly "That holocaust...was beyond evil...I will not slaughter billions of intelligent beings just to search for anything, let alone one man. I conquer planets, not destroy them, some of the inhabitants at the most. That shadow...is but a shell of a man..."

Croix: "What happened, Master Robotnik?"

Eggman: "It's best that you don't know, Croix...Now, prepare the scouting party. If there are new inhabitants on this dead zone, I want to know about it! Now get moving!"

Croix: "Aye aye, Master Robotnik. My power is yours. And soon, so will the system."

THE END

Weresheep: "A lot of you are like, 'where's Sonic and Blaze in their moment of burning passion and love?'. Well, they just met for the first time in a while, for one. Two, if you want me to make a yiffy part about what it was Sonic was dreaming before Tails woke up, then send me enough requests in your comments and I might make them do 'It', if you know what I mean. x) x) x) x)."


End file.
